aurora
by zehn
Summary: /Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol. [Colección de fics para la semana IwaOi en Tumblr]
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Tornasol **  
Prompt:** _Immortality  
_ **Notas:** Esto es una especie de AU, basado muy vagamente en la leyenda del Tanabata. De hecho, lo único similar es el castigo que recibieron, y el hecho de poder encontrarse solo una vez al año si las condiciones climáticas lo permiten. En una versión de la leyenda, unas urracas les ayudan en sus encuentros, aquí son Hanamaki y Matsukawa.

* * *

Las mañanas suelen ser frescas y tranquilas, la rutina repetitiva y constante. Sin embargo, apenas abre los ojos ese día, sabe que será diferente.

Y lo ha sido, por tantos años, que ya ha perdido la cuenta y a pesar de todo, no puede evitar el escalofrío de anticipación que atraviesa su espalda cuando ve la sonrisa de Issei.

—¿Listo? —le pregunta este tan pronto se lo encuentra en un pasillo. Tooru suspira, escondiendo las manos en las mangas de su kimono.  
—Ni un poco —responde, para después soltar una risita, Issei hace una mueca.

Y a pesar de mostrar cierto fastidio, camina a su lado mientras recorren los pasillos del enorme templo que ha hecho las veces de hogar durante los últimos siglos. Un lugar en el que Tooru está obligado a vivir durante la mayor parte del año, sin posibilidad alguna de salir o recibir visitas; desde un pequeño recinto observa a los fieles que vienen a diario, para darle ofrendas, pedir por sus seres queridos o por ellos mismos, o simplemente para comentar la historia que se ha hecho famosa por todo el pueblo.

Tooru sólo observa, escucha y, de vez en cuando, si la persona le ha caído bien intercede con los otros dioses para que la ayuden. A veces, (la mayoría de las veces), piensa que es él quien necesita ayuda, pues es precisamente a él a quien los dioses ignoran, desprecian y castigan con todo el odio que tienen.

 _¿Por qué?_

Esa es la pregunta más importante, que ni siquiera el ocurrente Issei se atreve a responder. Cuando la duda surge, solo intercambian una mirada y un comentario pasajero: "es la voluntad de los dioses" y, como si los dioses no fueran criaturas caprichosas y despiadadas, comparten una carcajada y siguen su camino.

 _Una vez al año_ , piensa Tooru, s _ólo una vez al año_.  
Se pregunta cuánto habrá cambiado o si lo habrá olvidado. Si quizá ya no puede recordarlo, como a veces el mismo Tooru cree que ha olvidado su risa o la agilidad con que sube y baja de los árboles; el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo mira, o la textura de su mano sobre la de él.

Cree que lo ha olvidado, pero sólo lo extraña. Un poco, mucho, demasiado… Tanto que Issei a su lado le da una palmada en la espalda y, sin dar muestras de cansancio, le repite por enésima vez la palabra que ha mantenido la esperanza de Tooru durante esta última semana.

—Pronto.

Tooru espera.

. . . .

Hajime sabe que Takahiro está diciendo algo con un tono lento e incluso un poco burlón, pero también le parece que da alaridos, porque cada vez que lo escucha siente como si su cabeza fuese a estallar.

Después de todo, es un día especial. Takahiro debería callarse.

—Es un día especial —le dice Takahiro, sentándose a su lado en la cama.  
—Cállate.  
—¿Resaca? —le pregunta Takahiro, y Hajime se esconde entre las cobijas—. Ya sabes que a Tooru no le gusta cuando…

Se interrumpe a mitad de la frase para evitar el golpe de Hajime, quien se ha levantado de repente, casi gruñendo en su dirección.

 _Es un día especial_ , se repite, _de los que solo vienen una vez al año._

Sin embargo, esta vez parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez: El año pasado, una lluvia torrencial había impedido la reunión; el año anterior, un terrible terremoto había destruido gran parte del país; y el año anterior a ese, hubo más lluvias.

Habían pasado, entonces, un poco más de seis años desde la última vez que lo había visto y aunque Hajime había rogado a los dioses, llegando hasta el punto de arrodillarse ante ellos, pidiendo porque el favor que les concedían fuese concedido en una fecha diferente a la acordada; siempre había sido recibido con negativas.

Y en seis años, que podían parecer un suspiro para un espíritu menor como él, le daba la impresión que lo iba a olvidar. O bien que Tooru lo había olvidado. O quizá, que todo era una broma de mal gusto de los cielos y en realidad, ni Tooru ni su encuentro anual existía. Tal vez todo esto era un sueño y Hajime era un simple humano, atrapado en el laberinto de la vida en la ciudad, perdido entre el ruido de la gente y la suciedad de las calles, esperando un milagro.

Takahiro sacude un kimono frente a él, llamando su atención, Hajime decide que va a vivir lo que parece un sueño durante un rato más y espera que el resto del día siga siendo tan soleado como nunca.

. . . .

Siendo dos espíritus menores, mucho más de lo que eran ahora, traviesos e ignorantes del mundo que acababa de empezar a florecer. Una nueva era se extendía ante ellos, los humanos, que habían empezado a caminar erguidos hace muy poco, emigraban a distintos terrenos en búsqueda de comida y métodos de supervivencia.

Eran niños, los dos. Jugaban con enormes animales cuyos nombres eran desconocidos y surcaban los cielos a velocidades inimaginables, sólo visibles para una mente abierta y un cerebro demasiado imaginativo. Saltaban kilómetros entre las cimas de la montañas más altas, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, gritando lo que creían eran sus nombres y riendo.

Y cuando Tooru cae rendido en la orilla de un lago, con la cara sucia de barro y sus ropas desgastadas y deshilachadas, Hajime piensa que va a cuidarlo para siempre.

Para cuando el mapa ha empezado a cambiar, Tooru y Hajime han crecido lo suficiente como para recibir pequeños trabajos de parte de los dioses. Hajime se encarga de enviar mensajes y artículos especiales; Tooru tiene misiones similares y eventualmente, empieza a obtener pequeñas misiones como guardaespaldas de algunas diosas, que han quedado, aparentemente, hipnotizadas con su admirable apariencia física.

Pasan sus tiempos libres juntos, y de vez en cuando, vuelven a recordar las épocas de su niñez. Cuando los humanos no habían sobrepoblado el planeta, el lenguaje hablado no había tomado forma, las montañas y planicies se extendían verdes hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

Tooru cae de nuevo a la orilla del río, cansado, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración y Hajime se sienta a su lado. El sol se refleja en la superficie del lago, sin embargo, el reflejo no le resulta cegador; más bien, es como un tornasol, un torbellino de colores que ascienden desde la profundidad del agua y se extienden a su alrededor, llegando hasta la orilla donde Tooru recupera su aliento.

Vuelven allí, muchas veces hasta por días enteros, de vez en cuando incluso olvidando sus labores o creando las más variadas excusas para justificar sus ausencias.

Un día, cuando el tornasol en el rostro de Tooru es más intenso y sus párpados cerrados tiemblan de vez en cuando con la leve brisa, Hajime siente que se vuelve loco, que su cerebro ha adquirido las mismas tonalidades que el lago y el cabello de Tooru. Su corazón vuela, mucho más alto de lo que él ha sido capaz, más alto que las montañas, bosques y valles que ha recorrido junto a Tooru por tantos años.

Cierra los ojos, una mano en la frente de Tooru, apartándole el cabello de la frente y lo besa. Acelerado, intranquilo, torpe y complicado; sin embargo, Tooru parece eufórico con el gesto, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y se vuelven a cerrar enseguida, mueve su cuerpo para acomodar sus posiciones, mientras Hajime intenta hacer lo mismo. Para cuando encuentran una posición más cómoda, con las piernas de Hajime a cada lado de la cadera de Tooru, sus manos acomodadas en sus hombros y las de Tooru en su cadera, al fin han encontrado coordinación, la de toda la vida, la que les pertenece a ellos dos.

 _Todo va a estar bien_ , creen. Porque por unos segundos, no existen dioses, ni normas, ni trabajos; solo los dos, los colores del lago, el sol sobre ellos y el viento a su alrededor.

Hay un trueno en la distancia, algo similar a un rugido. La rabia de sus superiores contamina el aire, la tonalidad del río se difumina en un deprimente blanco y negro. Tooru y Hajime se levantan, tomados de la mano, conscientes que días de excusas y olvidos han llegado a su fin, y ellos pagarán las consecuencias.

. . . .

En un principio, no podía verlo. Ambos habían sido condenados a permanecer encerrados para siempre en templos en extremos opuestos. Los días se extendían uno tras otro sin diferencia alguna, ya no había colores ni cálidos soles a su alrededor. Tooru ha llegado a conocer cada rincón del templo de memoria, imaginando cada tanto que estaría haciendo _él_ , porque nunca se refería a Hajime por su nombre, queriendo evitar la sensación del aire que lo invadía cada vez que lo pronunciaba.

Gracias a Takahiro e Issei, en algún momento, lograron que los dioses se compadecieran de ellos y les concedieran un día al año. Sólo un día para verse. Sólo un día.

Tooru cree que eso es suficiente, comparado con siglos de separación y olvido.

—Gracias —le dice de repente a Issei, éste alza una ceja.  
—¿Qué?  
—Gracias —repite Tooru.

Issei suelta una risita y se acerca a él, para acomodar el kimono que se ha desajustado. Su sonrisa le indica a Tooru que ha comprendido el mensaje y como todas las cosas, agradece su silencio, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar ante una de las ocurrencias de Issei.

El día sigue siendo soleado, tranquilo, sin rastro alguno de lluvia en el horizonte. Tooru vuelve a ajustarse el kimono, por puro nerviosismo, más que porque la prenda en realidad esté desajustada. Han pasado seis o quizá siete años, la verdad no lleva la cuenta y vuelve a sentirse como en el primer día después que su castigo empezara: intranquilo, preocupado, incapaz de dejar de moverse. Incluso ese día, cumple frenéticamente con sus labores y acaba justo a tiempo, encontrándose a Issei en la entrada del templo justo cuando el sol está en lo más alto del cielo.

. . . .

En un día tan soleado como este, muchas personas se sentirían incapaces de salir, pues da la impresión que el intenso sol está a punto de derretir el asfalto de las calles. Hacia el mediodía, especialmente, el calor se vuelve peor y las personas se refugian en la sombra de sus casas, con un ventilador o sistema de aire acondicionado a toda potencia y un vaso de limonada helada en sus manos.

Desde una de esas casas, se alcanza a ver un antiguo lago, centro de leyendas e historias fantásticas. Desde afables espíritus hasta terribles monstruos han hecho parte de los cuentos que han pasado de generación en generación. Y cuando el sol brilla en lo más alto del cielo, sus rayos se reflejan en la superficie del agua, creando un fenómeno poco común y sin explicación disponible hasta el momento: un leve multicolor invade la superficie, extendiéndose por la orilla y quedándose allí por un largo rato, dándole a los alrededores del lago una apariencia casi salida de un sueño, prácticamente irreal.

Es un fenómeno que sucede sólo una vez al año, aunque no se le veía desde hace casi seis, y cuando los vecinos del lago ven el día claro y la superficie del lago meciéndose suavemente con el viento, saben que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo van a volver a ver.

Más allá, en la orilla del lago, se escucha un leve sonido, de pasos sobre las pequeñas rocas. Al principio, el sonido es espaciado, como dudoso y luego, se vuelve más rápido, como pasos que corren, con desespero tras años de extrañar el sonido.

—Tooru… —murmura Hajime. Con emoción, observa que Tooru no ha cambiado ni un poquito, sigue conservando su misma alegría contagiosa, la enorme sonrisa en sus labios y la energía inconmensurable que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Sin perder ni un segundo, Hajime lo toma en sus brazos y lo aprieta contra sí mismo, con fuerza; olvidándose de los dioses y su castigo, los años que han pasado sin verse y las veces que se han extrañado.

—Han pasado siglos —dice Tooru, contra su hombro, Hajime lo siente sonreír.  
—Un par de años, nada más. No exageres —le responde Hajime, apartándolo y dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

Alejados de ellos, Issei y Takahiro intercambian una sonrisa, caminan juntos por la orilla, volteando a mirarlos de vez en cuando, sólo para verificar que siguen allí. Ninguno de los dos puede alejarse demasiado, pues es gracias a ellos que este encuentro se da, y si los pierden de vista, arriesgan un castigo peor para los cuatro. Sin embargo, con la intención de darles un poco de privacidad, se sientan en lo alto de un árbol, y hasta dónde están, les llega el eco de la risa de Tooru y una maldición de Hajime.

—¿Otra vez un sapo? —pregunta Issei, rememorando aquellos años muy lejanos, cuando Tooru metía un sapo en la espalda de Hajime, aprovechando un descuido de éste.  
—Supongo —ríe Takahiro—. Es un truco que nunca falla.  
—No debería distraerse tanto —comenta Issei y Takahiro suelta una carcajada, Issei se le une un segundo después, ambos conscientes que pretender que Hajime no se distrajera en compañía de Tooru era como pedir que el tiempo se detuviera.

Takahiro mira al cielo, que está a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte. Le parece increíble que el tiempo concedido esté a punto de terminar y piensa en la expresión triste que tendrá Hajime por el resto del día, quizá el resto del año, hasta que la próxima fecha se aproxime.

—Fue un día especial —comenta, escucha los chapoteos en el lago y alcanza a verlos sumergirse, muy cerca el uno del otro; salen unos segundos después, despeinados y fundidos en un profundo beso. Takahiro aparta la mirada.  
—Nos vemos el otro año, si el clima lo permite —comenta Issei, ofreciéndole la palma extendida de su mano.  
—Y todos los que vengan, por toda la eternidad —responde Takahiro y estrecha su mano con la suya, sacudiéndola con una energía exagerada, de nuevo, Issei ríe y salta del árbol al suelo, llamando a su protegido; Takahiro hace lo propio con Hajime.

 _Hasta el otro año_ , piensa Hajime, cuando se separa finalmente de Tooru, el lago aparece oscuro y desolado. Lleno de sombras negras y azules y la superficie ya no es tan tranquila como antes, el cielo ya no está despejado y se pregunta en qué momento aparecieron tantas nubes. Con una última despedida a Tooru, siente una gota fría caer en su nariz e inicia el camino de vuelta.

 _Hasta el otro año, y todos los que vengan, por toda la eternidad_.

* * *

Más notas:  
-Aunque este es uno de mis pairings favoritos, curiosamente jamás había podido participar en una de las semanas, siempre se me olvidaba, no me daba tiempo o alguna otra circunstancia rara. Pero en fin, aquí estoy este año, por que quiero superar la falta de motivación que he tenido estos días y aportar algo por acá. Trataré de escribir todos los días, aunque no todo será tan largo como el fic de hoy, porque este en realidad salió más largo de lo que planeaba...

Bueno, no escribo más por acá, nos veremos en el resto de semana. Un abrazo y muchas galletas para todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Superfluo **  
Prompt:** _Unrequited  
_

* * *

Iwaizumi piensa que está enfermo. Pero no es algo físico, cualquier luxación se puede curar con un analgésico, un poco de descanso y los cuidados adecuados.

Así que no, esto no es físico. Es mental. Hay algo raro en su cerebro, porque de repente, cuando ve a Oikawa saltar, todo se vuelve como borroso, deja de escuchar y ver a su alrededor, enfocado solamente en su compañero; y cuando escucha el eco del balón en el suelo, los zapatos de Oikawa rechinando contra el suelo y alguien que grita su nombre, Iwaizumi está plenamente convencido: algo anda mal.

Más tarde, cuando el sol ya ha caído y los estudiantes de tercer año toman sus respectivos caminos para ir a casa, Oikawa se acerca a él y le pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros después de contestar su enésimo mensaje de texto.

—¿Todo bien, Iwa-chan? —le pregunta, y a pesar de que la pregunta parece tener buena intención, el tono en que la formula convence a Iwaizumi de lo contrario.

—Todo bien —responde, tajante y se sacude a Oikawa de encima. Y no, no es que le fastidie, de todas maneras Oikawa ha hecho lo mismo tantas veces ya ha perdido la cuenta e incluso está seguro, que es capaz de distinguir a Oikawa de los demás solo por el peso contra su cuerpo. De manera que ignora la expresión ofendida de Oikawa y recorre el resto del camino hasta la estación del bus con los ojos pegados a sus pies, pues no se cree capaz de resistir mucho con sus piernas de gelatina.

El resto de semana, transcurre de una manera similar: el mundo desaparece cuando Oikawa hace un saque e Iwaizumi lo ve sonreír con una mezcla de inocencia y algo más mientras el otro equipo intenta recuperar el balón sin éxito, su corazón deja de latir por unos segundos cuando siente una cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando Oikawa simplemente le da un puño en el brazo, con intención de felicitarlo.

—Iwaizumi, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Hanamaki, uno de esos días. Iwaizumi estaba seguro de haber disimulado lo bastante bien su distracción, sin embargo, Hanamaki es observador y, aún peor, demasiado curioso, de manera que su pregunta es algo inevitable. Con todo, Iwaizumi hace un esfuerzo por evitar la pregunta.  
—¿De qué hablas? —contesta, con su expresión más inocente.  
—¿Cómo que de qué hablo? —le dice, después de una sonora risotada, Iwaizumi ignora la mirada curiosa de Oikawa, pues si hay alguien más observador que Hanamaki, es precisamente el capitán de su equipo.  
—Hablo de "eso" —agrega Hanamaki, señalándolo a él y a Oikawa—. Hay algo raro entre ustedes. Matsukawa lo mencionó ayer, no te enojas cuando se acerca _mucho_.  
—Nada de eso. Jamás. No. Nunca —contesta Iwaizumi, para darle más énfasis a su respuesta, niega enérgicamente con la cabeza y manos.

Y aunque no quiere, piensa en las veces que Oikawa se ha recostado en su hombro durante esas semanas; usualmente, al sentir a Oikawa sobre él, Iwaizumi se quitaría y lo dejaría caer al suelo, sin piedad, sin embargo, las últimas veces que lo ha hecho, Iwaizumi sólo lo ha dejado, sacudiendo un par de veces su hombro, y luego, ante la negativa de Oikawa de moverse, deja de esforzarse. Quizá una o dos veces se ha acomodado mejor, pero eso no es algo que le vaya a decir a Hanamaki y que espera que éste no haya notado.

—El otro día te quedaste mirándolo. No es raro, creo yo, todos nos hemos quedado como idiotizados mirando a Oikawa al menos una vez. Pero es raro viniendo de ti.  
—No. Nunca.  
—Ah, y la otra vez que estaba pegado al celular contestando esos mensajes, te enojaste más de lo usual.  
—No.  
—Y…  
—Ya cállate.

Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros, lo que acaba de decir Hanamaki no quiere decir nada. Y antes de que éste pueda seguir, se inventa alguna excusa para acercarse a Kindaichi y ayudarlo con lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Para la tercera semana, su problema está afectando su rendimiento en el club. A pesar de que ha intentado no hacerlo tan evidente durante los partidos oficiales, una vez está en entrenamiento, las cosas se vuelven más difíciles. Más de una vez se distrae cuando escucha la voz de Oikawa a lo lejos, y pierde el saque que le ha lanzado Yahaba, otra vez, olvida lo que le está diciendo a Kyotani, porque a Matsukawa se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de vaciar parte de su botella de agua sobre Oikawa, y la forma en que la tela de su camiseta se pegaba a su cuerpo hacía cosas horribles con las entrañas de Iwaizumi; después, cuando pretendía olvidar el incidente, y saltaba con energía hacia un saque de Oikawa, su cerebro hizo un corto-circuito, y un salto demasiado largo lo llevó a estrellarse contra la red y caer dolorosamente, hecho un lío de cuerdas y tela.

Cuando Oikawa se le acercó, evidentemente preocupado, Iwaizumi sólo atinó a decirle una cosa:

—Colócate bien esos malditos _shorts_ —. Oikawa respondió con una carcajada, pero obedeció de todas maneras.

Luego, el entrenador lo había mandado a la enfermería, y de allí le habían recomendado no entrenar durante al menos una semana, que por alguna razón había sido aumentada a dos e Iwaizumi rogaba porque no se convirtieran en tres. De todas maneras, sentado junto a los entrenadores, con los ojos puestos en el partido, Iwaizumi no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar a Oikawa, cuando saltaba, reía, chocaba las palmas con sus compañeros y, de vez en cuando, se secaba el sudor de la cara con la camiseta.

Y eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo cuando Hanamaki se acerca a él _otra vez_ , con esa molesta expresión de sabelotodo en su rostro _otra vez_. Tan pronto lo ve, Iwaizumi tiene ganas de coger la banca y lanzarla hacia él, sin importar las consecuencias. Y como Iwaizumi es como un libro abierto para Hanamaki, éste se detiene y sonríe.

Iwaizumi opta por lanzarle una botella de agua que Hanamaki atrapa con tanta habilidad que podría hacerle competencia a Watari.

A pesar del dolor en su cadera, y a pesar de que Hanamaki es Hanamaki; Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado durante un descanso, sólo porque está evitando a Oikawa y porque cree que ya que al parecer Hanamaki sabe, nada más importa.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —le pregunta, sin rodeos. Hanamaki se atraganta con un grano de arroz, y después de casi un minuto de toses exageradas, se digna a responder:

—Es demasiado temprano para revelaciones de este tipo, por favor, no me hagas esto —. Iwaizumi suspira, endereza la espalda—. No sé. Quizá. ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

Iwaizumi no responde, concentrado en su propia extraña epifanía. Es una conclusión simple, y se da cuenta sin problemas que no necesitaba a Hanamaki para llegar a ella, sólo necesitaba sentarse en una fría terraza, con el viento desordenándole el cabello y su mirada buscando la figura de Oikawa entre los estudiantes que caminan por el patio en el primer piso.

—Vaya —comenta Hanamaki—. El vice capitán enamorado, quien lo diría.  
—Ni una palabra —le advierte Iwaizumi, Hanamaki asiente.

Cuando el sentimiento se hace insoportable, Iwaizumi decide que es hora de decirle todo a Oikawa. No es sólo por su bien, sino el de todo el equipo, pues si Iwaizumi sigue cometiendo errores, puede dañar todo lo que ha llevado tanto esfuerzo lograr.

Al terminar las actividades del club, él y sus compañeros comparten una pequeña charla en los casilleros, mientras se cambian de ropa. Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, Iwaizumi levanta la cabeza enseguida, mientras el resto continúa con su conversación como si Iwaizumi jamás hubiese estado en ella.

Oikawa, por su parte, camina hacia su casillero con pasos deliberadamente lentos e Iwaizumi tiene que forzar la vista para tratar de determinar si tiene alguna lesión que esté tratando de ocultar, parece estar bien, al menos físicamente. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi no le quita la mirada de encima; la lentitud de sus movimientos, su silencio, la completa falta del usual Oikawa que Iwaizumi de repente extraña y quiere sacar de lo más hondo de la persona que está viendo en este momento, que no es el Oikawa que conoce y que…

—Hora de irnos —anuncia Matsukawa de pronto. Iwaizumi lo mira con sorpresa, aún sosteniendo su camiseta en sus manos, al parecer _todos_ se habían dado cuenta de la insistencia de su mirada a Oikawa. Confirma su sospecha cuando los otros se despiden apresuradamente, dejándolos solos.

Es entonces cuando al fin, Oikawa se voltea.

—Tiempo sin verte, Iwa-chan.  
—Me ves todos los días.  
—Bueno, sí. Pero he pasado un tiempo sin _verte_ de verdad. Ya sabes, con eso de que me estás evitando, y…  
—Nadie está evitando a nadie —contesta Iwaizumi, aunque la mentira es evidente. En realidad si, había estado evitando a Oikawa, pero simplemente quería evadir un accidente debido a su distracción, nada más. Para Oikawa no es tan simple.  
—Pasa algo —dice, no pregunta, Iwaizumi siente que se le cae el alma a los pies —. Pasa algo —agrega Oikawa, después de estudiar la reacción de Iwaizumi.  
—Supongo —. Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros.  
—Puedes decirlo, ya sabes.  
—Lo sé.  
—Entonces…

 _Supongo_ , piensa Iwaizumi, rogando porque las palabras no salgan en voz alta, _supongo que estoy enamorado. Del tipo que está al frente mío. No es malo. Es solo… Quizá, en otro universo, en otro mundo completamente diferente a este, sin vóley, sin club, sin_ otra persona _. Quizá, en ese momento pudiera funcionar._

Escucha el sonido de un celular, de un mensaje recibido. Le hace una seña a Oikawa para que lo atienda, y este le hace caso, muy a su pesar. Iwaizumi siente que algo se retuerce dentro de él, todo su estómago parece estar dando vueltas sin detenerse y la desilusión hace que se empiece a sentirse enojado, sin razón alguna.

—Entonces… —repite Oikawa, borrando rápidamente la sonrisa que le había sacado el mensaje recibido.  
—¿Te escribió? —pregunta Iwaizumi, el cambio de tema, y la evidente renuencia a mencionar el nombre del remitente del mensaje no pasan desapercibidos para Oikawa.  
—Sí —le contesta—. Va a venir el fin de semana.  
—Ah. Supongo que está bien. Quiero decir… ojalá que el viaje desde Tokio valga la pena.  
—Claro que la vale, Iwa-chan.  
—Supongo.

Los minutos se extienden con una sensación casi viscosa, resbalando entre los dedos de Iwaizumi paulatinamente, escapando por los resquicios de las puertas y ventanas, escondiéndose bajo los casilleros, incapaces de ser encontrados, dispuestos a no volver. Iwaizumi traga saliva y siente que la viscosidad se ha metido incluso en su garganta, cada minuto perdido en este silencio estúpido desaparece, y él se siente pesado, incómodo, perdido.

—Pasa algo —le dice Oikawa al fin, su tono no es serio, ni exigente. Suena preocupado.  
—Lo siento, no es nada.

 _No es nada… Es mucho… Es todo…_

 _En realidad, no es nada._

—Oikawa, respóndeme algo, en serio.  
—Sí, claro, seriedad es mi segundo nombre —le dice Oikawa, haciendo un esfuerzo triple por parecer natural.  
—¿Eres feliz? —. Es una pregunta tonta, pues Iwaizumi sabe la respuesta, pero se sorprende cuando Oikawa retrocede y se deja caer sentado junto a los casilleros. Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado, cuidadoso de no tocarlo.  
—Es difícil —empieza Oikawa—. Estamos lejos, y no podemos vernos mucho. Al menos no tanto como yo quisiera. Pero soy feliz, Iwa-chan, esa es la respuesta.

Iwaizumi asiente, satisfecho con la respuesta y, por primera vez en su vida, consciente del significado de las palabras que ha escuchado tantas veces y las piensa, pero sin querer, las dice.

—Si tú eres feliz, entonces, yo también soy feliz.

Oikawa medio murmura su nombre, pero Iwaizumi, por primera vez en semanas, no le presta atención. Se queda sentado con la espalda pegada al helado metal de los casilleros, tratando de digerir la información que ya sabía, pero que no quería admitir.

—Supongo que es hora de ir al siguiente nivel —le dice Oikawa—. Dos meses debe ser tiempo suficiente.  
—"Hacerlo oficial" —contesta Iwaizumi—. Bien por ti.

Oikawa sonríe, y aunque no lo ve, Iwaizumi se siente completo con el gesto, como si las cosas volviesen a estar en su lugar. Cuando Oikawa se pone de pie y le ofrece la mano, Iwaizumi la toma, ignorando las vueltas de su estómago, la sensación tibia que permanece ahí aun cuando Oikawa se separa de él para terminar de cambiarse.

—No pasa nada —le dice, finalmente. Oikawa no lo mira, pero deja de moverse—. De verdad, no. Un desliz, solo un momento de distracción. Pero ya pasará.  
—Distracción, ¿eh? —comenta Oikawa, y suelta una risita—. Espero que se te pase pronto.  
—Muy pronto —le dice Iwaizumi y obliga a su corazón a dejar de pensar por un momento, a dejar de _sentir_ y vuelve a mirar a Oikawa, ignorando el sentimiento y repasando las veces que se había exasperado por su culpa, la falta de paciencia que tenía con él, la cantidad de veces que lo había llamado a medianoche y la vez que lo había llevado a un rincón y, aterrorizado, le confesó con voz entrecortada el secreto de su orientación sexual. Aquella vez, Iwaizumi le había dicho que no tenía nada que temer, que Oikawa no era un producto defectuoso y que nadie lo iba a odiar por ello. Tuvo razón, en su mayor parte, y le aliviaba.

Mientras caminan fuera del gimnasio, sigue pensando en los días que siguieron a la confesión de Oikawa, a la que siguió una confesión al equipo, (nadie se había mostrado sorprendido, a decir verdad) y luego, durante una frenética carrera en una estación de tren, había chocado contra un extraño y resultaron tener más en común de lo que creía: tenían la misma edad, eran insufribles (en la opinión de Iwaizumi), ambos jugaban voleibol y eran capitanes de sus respectivos equipos; y ambos conocían relativamente bien a Karasuno, aunque cada uno tenía opiniones diferentes respecto al equipo.

Y, bueno, el resto Iwaizumi lo vio venir; un intercambio de números, llamadas a altas horas de la noche, Oikawa sonriéndole a su teléfono y después, un "vamos a hacerlo oficial". No era de extrañar, pues eran un par de pesados, expertos en chistes malos y portadores de peinados imposibles; y, a pesar de eso, se llevaban bien, se complementaban, o algo así. De una manera muy diferente a la suya con Oikawa y, en realidad, Iwaizumi estaba agradecido. En serio. Incluso cuando, para su más grande molestia, se había enamorado de Oikawa.

Pero esa, como todas las enfermedades, era pasajera. Sólo tendría que esperar.

Al separase cada uno para entrar a sus respectivas casas, Iwaizumi vuelve a obligar a su corazón a calmarse, vuelve a mirar a Oikawa que le sonríe y en su interior, le desea suerte en su futuro, en el futuro con _él_. Y si Iwaizumi va a estar ahí, para verlo crecer y ser aún más feliz, mejor para él, ya pensará que hace con su corazón.

* * *

 _Más notas:_ Bueno, otro que salió más largo de lo que quería. En fin, el tercer día lo salto por cuestiones de... bueno, en realidad no sé. Nos veremos en el cuarto día.


End file.
